fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Krazy vs. Life/Parental Info
This is parental information for Krazy vs. Life to help parents determine if they want their child to watch the show. It may contain spoilers for the rest of the series. Sexual Content/Nudity 5/10 There are some sexual references throughout the series however they are hardly ever strong. In season three, Krop becomes pregnant and there is some passionate kissing and stronger sexual references throughout the season. Krop gives birth onscreen in the last episode. In season four, there is some very passionate kissing and implying that people have been'' in bed'' however it is much lighter than season three overall. Violence 7/10 There are some punching and slapstick humour throughout the series however there is hardly anything serious. All blood that appears is cartoonish, especially Krazy and Krop's because there are Suklonians and their blood is green. During Krop's pregnancy, she spits green blood onto Rebel McCrookson after struggling with her first contraction. Rebel McCrookson often has a gun with him, as do the CopKittens, who appear sporadically with guns. They often arrest and shoot innocent citizens for usually no reason. Hardly any blood or violence is actually seen in the scenes with these minor characters. In the fourth season, due to transformations and monstrous pasts that have been revealed, intense sci-fi and fantasy violence rises in intensity and strength, however most of the time it is without human blood. The series becomes dark as we reveal Krazy's previous life as a monster called Static that wishes for the extinction of all life. Items are possessed and often violent, sometimes causing static in consumers of possessed items, which sometimes reveals acid or blood. The gas and acid that is made by Static/Krazy's transformation can often kill, however the deaths are not graphic. Blood is seen often in season four, and the intensity of violent scenes increase dramatically. For most of season four, Krazy is unable to control his gumball dagger, hence causing many people to be hurt and scarred. Profanity 6/10 There is hardly any seriously strong language throughout the series. Words like "hell," "shit" and "damn" are used semi-frequently, while "fuck" and "dick" appear very infrequently. "Ass" is used once. Other profanity is mostly very mild, such as "heck" and "frick". Discrimination 2/10 A few jokes about certain people's personalities but nothing serious. Rebel McCrookson is a stereotypical "gangsta" and portrays many traits of the stereotype. Drugs/Alcohol 4/10 Alcohol is infrequently drunk by adult characters. Krazy has a smoking problem in the first season however he is only seen smoking it thrice. He quits in seson two. Frightening Scenes 8/10 Some frightening scenes but they are mostly comedic in nature. There is one birth in the series and a lot of deaths but nothing too graphic. Krop dies while giving birth but nothing is really shown too graphically. A lot of everyday items are possessed and turned into monsters or ghosts in season four. The deadly gas and acid by Static can be frightening to some and the whole story of his transformation, especially the graphic transformation itself can be quite scary. Drillhead and Dani become much more intense, while Static/Krazy is bloodthirsty and wishes for the extinction of all life, using black magic (green in this case) and blue flames to burn through enemies with something as simple as a sneeze. Krazy and Dani briefly "die" in the end of the episode and this can be very upsetting, especially since a spirit version of Krop sacrifices what little life she has to revive the couple. Overall, the series as a whole can be very upsetting and frightening to people who are afraid of death as this is a very frequently discussed and observed subject throughout the series. '''TOTAL: '''32/60, or 5.3/10. You might wanna watch this alone, but your older teens would probably be okay with this. Just make sure they're not squeamish, because alien blood is abundant. Category:Parental guidelines